howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Stacey
Stacey (''St/evie + K/'acey')'' is the pairing of Stevie Baskara and Kacey Simon. Besides the fact they're completey opposites in one way or another, they've become friends. In later episodes, Kacey and Stevie end up hugging. Stevie always comes to Kacey's rescue as seen in How to Rock a Messy Bet, when Stevie defended Kacey against the Perfs, or in How to Rock a Music Video when Stevie kept insisting to the guys that the band go along with Kacey's idea, or when Stevie was the first one to stand up for Kacey in How to Rock a Guest List when Justin Cole almost kicked Kacey out. These two seem to grow closer every episode. Stacey Moments 'How to Rock Braces and Glasses' *Kacey repeatedly calls Stevie "Loserberry". *Stevie told Kacey she was beautiful, stylish and the most hated girl in school. *Stevie tells Kacey that if she calls her "Loserberry" again, she'll hit her face with her bass guitar. *Stevie is a bit excited when hearing Kacey sing. *Stevie is outraged when Kacey quits the band. *When Kacey is done singing Stevie is smiling, but when Kevin and Nelson turn back to her, Stevie stops smiling and tells them to get to work. *Stevie stares at Kacey the whole time they rehearse Only You Can Be You. *Stevie tells Kacey it was cool of her to help Kevin. *They almost fist pump, but then the both stop and stay it's too soon. *Stevie smiles and asks Kacey what is she doing in the Perf bathroom. *Stevie doesn't believe it at first when Molly tells her Kacey is quiting Gravity 5. *Stevie points out Kacey when she comes them she's not performing with the Perfs. *Stevie forgives Kacey and changes the band name to Gravity 5 for Kacey. *They fist pump each other while performing Only You Can Be You. 'How to Rock a Messy Bet' *Kacey was the one to come up with Stevie's one obession. *Kacey and Stevie fawn over Tony Cardella. *Stevie temps Kacey to read her text. *Stevie seems nervous when she finds out that she and Kacey aren't going to be in the same lab group. *Kacey pairs up Stevie with the Perfs to make her lose the bet. *Stevie begs Kacey not to leave her to work with the Perfs instead of her. *Kacey goes over to Stevie's lab group to tease her because she can't insult the Perfs. *Stevie only starts playing dirty to win the bet when Kacey played dirty by sticking her with the Perfs. *When Kacey tries to temps Stevie to insult her Stevie says to her, "Bless your honeysuckle heart," and winks at her. *Stevie stands up to the Perfs when they take things too far, even making herself lose the bet so they couldn't torture Kacey anymore. *Stevie wraps her arm around Kacey's neck. *Even though Kacey won the bet she told Stevie (along with the guys) that she was still going to help clean up the bandroom. *Stevie tells Kacey to check her phone to see if she vould still make her date with Tony. 'How to Rock a Guest List' *Kacey and Stevie are sitting at the lunch table with the guys having their own conversation. *Kacey and Stevie ignore Zander and go back to their conversation when he's weirded out by Justin on a unicorn. *Stevie admires Kacey for sticking up for Gravity 5 in order to get them invited to Justin Cole's party. *When Stevie annouces that she feels weird, Kacey reassures her that she looked fantastic. *Kacey finds Justin for Stevie at the party because she knew Stevie liked him. *Kacey tells Justin to tell Stevie she looks pretty. *When Stevie doesn't want to go to the party, Kacey breathes a sigh of relief. When Stevie turns around, Kacey tries to cover up her relief by telling her that she'll miss her and that she loves her. *Stevie looks at Justin like he's crazy when he kicks Kacey out. *Stevie tells Justin that if Kacey is leaving, she's leaving too. *Stevie hugs Kacey after the performance. 'How to Rock a Music Video' *Stevie first sticks up for Kacey because she knew Kacey would come up with a great music video. *Kacey seems shocked and amazed that Stevie agrees with her. *Stevie admits that Kacey has the potental to come up with a great music video th at will blow the Perfs out of the water. *Kacey and Stevie wrap their arms around each other and embrace each other in a hug. *Stevie backs up Kacey in her argument with Grace and Molly. *Kacey ask Stevie to check if she really had spinach in her teeth when the Perf tell her she does. *When Kacey is speechless and seems to be fazed by the Perfs, Stevie rubs her back and mouths "Calm down, calm down. It's ok, it ok." *Stevie didn't like that Kacey had her dress up as as a "junior angel" but she went along with it anyway because she had full support in Kacey's ideas. *When Kacey starts lip syncing Stevie smiles and starts bobbing her head. *When Kacey told the band that for the video they were supposed to look adoringly at her while dancing adoringly at her Stevie looks down snd smiles. *When Zander tell Kacey that the never voted against Nelson's idea Stevie hit him because she still wanted to do Kacey's video. *Kacey asks Stevie to back her up when the guys start to turn against her and she does. *Kacey seems really happy that Stevie still backs her up. *Kacey tells Stevie to shake her hips more for the video and Stevie complies. *Stevie decides to not do her version of the music video because all Kacey is doing is boss everyone around and making the video about herself. *Stevie is the first person out of the band to notice Kacey at the door and bites her lower lip when Kacey calls them. *Stevie along withh the rest of the band try to stop Kacey from sitting in Nelson's chair for the video. *When everyone jumbs into the kiidie pool of macaroni with Kacey Stevie grabs Kacey's arm. *Stevie's favorite parts of the video are all ones with Kacey. She tries to talk to Kacey about but the guys talk over her. 'How to Rock an Election' *Stevie help Kacey put up her campaign posters over Molly's. *Stevie agreed with Kacey that it isn't fair for human to take to take polar bears out of their natural habitat just to change the subject as to why it's not fair for them to cover Molly's posters. *Stevie shakes her head when Kacey says that she'll be the best class president to school has ever known. This means she agrees that Kacey will is the best. *Stevie is Kacey's campaign manager. *Stevie seems excited to tell Kacey that her message is getting out there. *Stevie tries to help Kacey by suggesting a campaign rally to insure she gets more votes. *Stevie agrees to go see if she and Kacey can get Big Time Rush to perform at their rally even though she doesn't truely believe that Kacey knows them, she goes along with Kacey anyway. *Stevie even waits in line in back of millions of fans with Kacey to support Kacey with her campaign. *Stevie looks upset when Big time Rush doesn't reconize Kacey and looks concerned at Kacey when they do so. *Stevie teases Kacey about her campaign having a "big time" setback. *Kacey and Stevie work on coming up with a commercial and are so proud when Nelson says he likes it and high-five each other. *Stevie tries to Kacey give a signal in the debate when she sees Kacey's in trouble. *Stevie is shocked when Kacey tells everyone to vote for Kevin but supposts her anyway. *Kacey and Stevie twice dance together at the end of the episode, *Stevie grabs Kacey's arm when Big Time Rush shows up. *Stevie knew that BTR got mixed up on how Kacey "knows" them and tries to use hand gestures to correct them. This could mean that Stevie knew exactly who it was because she listens to what Kacey says everythibg carefully. *Stevie tells Kacey that she would have make a great president, showing that she still supports her no matter what or how crazy she goes. 'How to Rock a Newscast' *When Grace asks if she can "spin the letters" Stevie is staring at Kacey in a daze. *When Kacey turns her head Stevie darts her eyes over to Mr. March than glances over to Kacey to see if Kacey caught her staring. *When Stevie told everyone else their jobs she only pointed at them but when she gave Kacey her gaved her arm and let her to her station. *Kacey didn't want to be the investigative reporter until she thought that Stevie didn't think she was good enough, probably because she cares whay Stevie thinks about her. *Stevie told Kacey she's fun and fluffy. *Kacey settled for the entertainment role because she knew it would make Stevie happy. *Kacey yelled "Cause you know I'm so fluffy" when Stevie walked away, possibly teasing at Stevie's how know she's so "fluffy". *Kacey tried make a theme song for Stevie to use in the newscast. *When Kacey saw Stevie complimenting Molly on how she good she did with her report Kace y cleared her throat to get Stevie's attention, possibly because she was jealous. *When Stevie complimented everyone else she described them as good but when Kacey came up to her she told her that she was awesome and that she loved the cat puns. *Kacey was so happy when Stevie said she loved her cat puns she wanted to show her that she had some more but Stevie had already walked away, and Kacey didn't notice. *Kacey looked really hurt when realized Stevie had walked away. *Stevie and Kacey glanced over to each other when Zander sang in his theme song for the newscast. *Stevie told Kacey she ''loves her ''but she doesn't think investigative reporter is the right jobs for her. *Stevie didn't want Kacey to think she thought of her as shallow. *Stevie gave Kacey the job anyway because she knew Kacey really wanted it...and she said please, Stevie just couldn't resist. *Kacey worked really hard to find a good story for Stevie. *Kacey was disappointed when she couldn't find a good story and told Kevin and Nelson that she's never going to be able to prove herself to Stevie. *Stevie chose Kacey's theme song over Zander's. *Stevie was so excited that Kacey was so helpful newstory and told Kacey she should be proud of herself. *When Stevie walked into the bandroom she walked right to Kacey and said: "There's my star reporter." and didn't even say anything about the jocks being there. *Kacey didn't want to tell everyone the truth about her story because she didn't want Stevie to be disappointed in her. *Kacey tried to tell Stevie up front about the mix up but Stevie was so proud and happy that she chickened out. *Stevie was so proud of Kacey and kept complimenting her on her story, while Kacey tried to tell her the truth and told Kacey she's never going to doubt her again. *Stevie gave Kacey a big hug before leaving the bandroom. *Kacey told Zander she couldn't tell Stevie the truth because she was proud of her. *Stevie told Mr. March "...if anyone can top Kacey Simon it's Kacey Simon." *Stevie looked over to before she began her follow-up report and Stevie sented her a huge smile and thumbs up. *Kacey keeps glancing at stevie while she tells every report and ended up telling everyone that she was mistaken because she didn't want to lie to Stevie anymore. *Stevie was disappointed but proud that Kacey told the truth in front of everyone. Quotes Stevie: (to Kacey) Although you're a big pain in my butt, you're still pretty cool. Stevie: IN YO FACE! Stevie and Kacey : BOOM! (they bump fists) Stevie: So you wanna be in Gravity 4? Kacey: Yeah. I do. Stevie: Okay, but you are not wearing that riculous viking thing on stage with us. And we're gonna have to change the name of the band. -''How to Rock Braces and Glasses'' Kacey: Hey Stevie! Your bass playing sounds like a cow...dying! Stevie: Aww, you're trying to get me to lose the bet. Bless your honeysuckle heart. *winks* ''-How to Rock a Messy Bet'' Kacey: I'll miss you, love you, mean it. -''How to Rock a Guest List'' Stevie: 'This may shock everybody, but I agree with Kacey. ''*eveyone gasps* -''How to Rock a Music Video'' '''Stevie: You'd have made a great president, Kacey. -''How to Rock an Election'' Stevie: 'You're perfect you the enternainment report, fun and fluffy *flick''s Kacey's hair with a pen* -''-How to Rock a Newcast'' Gallery ''To view the '''Stacey gallery, click here.'' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Kacey Simon Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Duo pairings Category:Gravity 5 Category:Pairings with same genders Category:Shippings Category:Best Friends Category:Pairings between Main Characters